Why Would You Do This on a Swingset
"Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" is the third episode of Battle for TSG and the 34th episode overall of The Shopkins Game series. It was released on December 8, 2017. Trivia *'Running gag:' Every time Saucy Pan says "I'm so excited to start preventing death!", a person dies, and then she says "and dead character is dead!" *This is the first BFT episode that isn't written by Satomi. *Tiny Tree has been added to the intro (in between Bessie Bowl and Wobbles). *Cloudy and Kooky Cookie's votes are two different notable dates, 911 and 2010 respectively. The latter being when TSG started. *When Barf Bag is showing scientific evidence that barf molecules do not infect her brain to Lolli Poppins, all that's on the board are the weird sounds that are heard in episode 1B of TSG, when Toasty Pop, Miss Sprinkles and, Lippy Lips fly over a group of weird creatures. **"I'm scared" is a reference to what Lippy Lips says during that same flight. **There is also a graph, but it is unclear if that is referencing to anything. **Skyanna also makes a cameo on the board. **It is the same easel used in last episode. *X is the first host to cry tears in the series; second in all to cry any substance to Skyanna. *BFT has confirmed that each episode in the fourth season will be released every Friday within 2 weeks, aside from a few instances when the episode is delayed by a week. *This episode marks the second time Bleh has come second to last. *This episode is the first time Toasty Pop has ever been eliminated. **When Toasty Pop got eliminated, Lala Lipstick is shown to have a small mouth twitch for a split second. *This episode is also the first time Tiara Sparkles was up for Cake at Stake and isn't eliminated, and the first Cake at Stake in which Kooky Cookie isn't in the bottom two. *This is the first elimination that didn't use the Cake at Stake theme song. **This could have been an error, as it is later addressed in the next episode. *This episode has the fifth most votes ever for an object show and for a TSG season. *Paper Pete, Stella Stapler, Bessie Bowl, Strawberry Kiss, Sconnie, Diana Diamond, Top Table, Rainbow Kate, Macy Macaron, Yellow Face, Lippy and Cheeky Chocolate didn't have any lines. *This is the first episode of BFT to be delayed, being released on December 8, 2017 (a week later than the expected 2-week schedule of December 1, 2017). *This episode is the second time an original character is eliminated in BFT (Toasty Pop). The first is Tocky Cuckoo Clock. **This episode is also the second time in a row where the team captain is the first contestant eliminated from their team. **This episode also marks the first time one of the three finalists in season 1 is eliminated. *Kooky Cookie's scream and sigh of relief from TSG 3, TSG 4, and TSG 5 is reused. *This is the second time in a row in which Kooky Cookie has had an unusually deep voice, the first time being in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *The music from Ballers was used after Cake at Stake. *This is the first episode in which Lippy is seen without her sign (excluding the intro). *Putrid Pizza's wooden handle still hasn't been replaced in this episode. *Carykh, one of the storyboard writers, said that the hosts were meant to be squished (shorter vertically than horizontally) in this episode. *This is the third consecutive episode where A Better Name Than That placed 6th. *Since June Balloon said that the eliminated contestants go into "Eternal Algebra Class", and Four said that he isn’t “supposed to know that" after, it's possible that the eliminated contestants do go into Eternal Algebra Class. *There are no recommended characters in this episode. *This was the first time Lolli Poppins's fork repellent was actually used, and is so far the only time. *This episode was referred to as "The Beefy Beethry: The Information Age Episode!" during production, revealed in a photo of Michael with BFT 3 ideas. *Four is much angrier than usual in Cake at Stake. *This episode has the longest title, at 35 characters. **The second longest title is Are You Smarter Than a Banana? at 32 characters. **Coincidentally, both are the third episode of their season. In addition, both are questions, but the former does not have question mark. *When Top Table exploded after Team Lippy Lips! lost, the team’s sign read: “Lippy Lips! Meat” *Four makes a reference to X Finds Out His Value by telling X that "He isn't the one who does know their value." *Cheeky Chocolate on the swing was sitting in the same pose as Take the Plunge and Welcome Back. *This episode features one of the few minor occasions where Buncho Bananas shows sympathy for another character; in this case, Taco Terrie. *This episode seems to take place around March (even though it was released in December), since Alana Alarm Clock moved forward for Daylight Savings Time, and that's when Daylight Savings Time is in the United States of America, excluding the state of Arizona. *Four saying that he isn't the one who doesn't know their value might be a reference to "roasting", a term that means "criticizing or joking about someone severely". This is further supported by the fact that Four answers that X went to the "burn center" when asked by Cloudy. *The number of votes Kooky Cookie has in this episode is 2010 votes, coincidentally the same number as the year where the first episode of The Shopkins Game was released. **2010 was also the year Kooky Cookie was eliminated in The Shopkins Game. *This is the first episode where a contestant with the bracket A is eliminated. *Jenny Penny saying “HOLY ROLY POLY CRAWLING IN GUACAMOLE” is a possible reference to Eddsworld. Transcript For a full transcript of the episode, click here. Category:Battle For TSG Episodes